1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a device and method for generating a laser light show, and in particular, a device and method for generating a laser light show having enhanced holographic effects.
2. Description of the Related Art
As the cost and reliability of laser light sources has decreased and increased, respectively, their applications have become increasingly varied and common. One application growing increasingly popular is in the field of entertainment. Laser light sources are being used to create laser light shows, both indoors and outdoors. Indeed, modern concert tours can often be considered disappointing unless a laser light show is included.
Devices for generating laser light shows have suffered and continue to suffer from a number of drawbacks. One drawback is that the devices tend to be rather large and bulky, and therefore difficult to transport. The laser light sources themselves tend to be rather large and bulky, and a series of beam reflectors, e.g. mirrors, and converging means, e.g. lenses, are required to draw the multiple colored laser beams (e.g. red, yellow, green) into close mutual proximity to facilitate their manipulation.
Devices for generating laser light shows typically fail to take advantage of the holography generating capabilities of laser light. Rather, the devices typically will simply use the laser light sources to project brilliantly colored light patterns upon some surface.
Accordingly, a need exists for a laser light show device having an improved design to reduce its size and complexity, and means for advantageously using the laser light to create and enhance holographic imagery.